L's true Heir
by PZLMKBB
Summary: What would happen if by certain untold events Matt was named L's sucssor,very AU but still awsome read to find out more updtatedv weekly
1. Polouge

Message from the Author: I do not own Death Note only one copy of how to read 13 Ok this is my first FanFic so please be kind and tell me what you think Ill update weekly as I write more into this, all insulting reviews such as "you suck" "worst FanFic ever" WILL be removed, Ill allow you to criticize my work also if this sounds like another FanFic tell me please so I can edit it with that said lets begin.

Prologue:

The sun rose at Wammy's house, the glare shun into Matt's eyes "great the sun is up" he groaned as he lit his cigarette and put on his goggles. "Matt what have I told you about smoking in the orphanage!" Mello yelled "relax Mello I'm in my room like Rodger asked me to do" Matt sighed as if he heard this 1000 times before "besides aren't you late for a C.A meeting, Chocolate Anonymous?" Matt jokingly mocked Mello like this daily.

"Near and Mello come to my office now" Rodger called of the P.A system. "I wonder what this is about" Mello said "oh well better get going" he counted. Curious Matt followed Mello into Rodger's office but the door was closed and locked after Mello went, he tired to listen in but couldn't here much all he could really here was Mello saying "L is dead!?" shocked Matt stoped listing for a moment and thought "so Kira got him" then all he herd was what sounded like a very angry devastated Mello saying "I don't need to be here anymore I'm 15 years old I'm leaving this orphanage" the doors swung open and Mello asked Matt to follow him, whilst walking Matt asked "Mello were are you going to go?" Mello sighed and said "I don't know Matt I just don't know".

Another message from the Author: come back next week maybe later because I might be away for the weekend which is usually when I put it on my computer for chapter one three years later, also please review and tell me what you think of this thanks- PZLMKBB


	2. Chapter 1 three years later

Message from the author: Thank you all for the reviews that is what I meant by criticism once again I don't own Death Note all I own is one copy of how to read 13 and the characters in the AKF, with that out of the way lets begin. 

Chapter one: Three years later word of Mello and Near's deaths reached Matt's ears, shocked he left Wammy's house and booked a ticket for the USA to see the president.

On the way Matt thought this

"how could Mello AND Near be killed by Kira, I can understand Mello because he would of done something like L, let his emotions get in the way and challenge Kira directly, but Near was always careful, he wouldn't of even shown his face yet alone tell any one his real name is Nate River."

When the plane landed in America, Matt was surprised at the amount of Kira worshipers at the gate, he knew that they were Kira worshipers by the fact they were saying how amazing he is as a "god"

Meanwhile at the Task Force HQ all the members including Light were surprised about Near's death Light said

"damn you Kira how did you get Near to, if you're really a god answer me!"

However unknowingly to Light even Mattsuda was starting to suspect Light is Kira, but they didn't want to believe that Light is Kira.

Meanwhile in America Matt had gotten to the presidents office whom was a little shaky due to loosing so many of his FBI agents to Kira, Matt approached the president with a little proposal, Matt said

"give me a small team of 5 people from the FBI and CIA, only 5 in total and I only want the best"

The president still shaky said

"how can YOU solve this case, I know what I'm about to say is forbidden but, L is dead, so is his successor Near."

Matt lit his cigarette and said

"yes I know, but Near wasn't L's true successor, I am, hell I'm even smarter then L, I just acted cocky and less intelligent then the others so I have a nice and simple life"

The president now a little paranoid asked Matt

"if that's true, why have you taken an interest in a case that will most likely KILL you?"

Matt sighed and told the president this

"my best friend was killed by Kira as was my mentor, I need to avenge there deaths and send Kira to his execution"

Matt saw that the president still wasn't going to let Matt do this so Matt tried one trick that he still had up his sleeve

"But, if you don't want to be known as a hero and be known as a villain and put your nation in danger fine with-"

He was quickly cut off by the president when he said

"ok Ill do it what do you want, housing food name it just protect my nation"

Matt smirked and said

"ok Ill take on this case under a few conditions

One, you give me the team I asked for

Two, you give me a base in Japan and here

Three, both bases have free wifi

Four, you pay all needed expenses

and Five, you give me a life time supply of smokes"

The president said

"I agree to all these conditions expect for the smokes your underage!"

Matt sighed and said

"These cigarettes I smoke are special, my life is increased by smoking them, and they help me think, which Ill need to solve the case"

Matt had the president wrapped around his finger; the president sighed and agreed to this deal.

Another Message from the author: sorry for the short chapter but I have been pressed for time to finish it, but I do thank you those who reviewed it as you can tell I took the advise ^^ I hope you all liked it just so you know AKF is the team formed in this it means Anti Kira Force come back next week for a longer and better chapter :), Chapter 2: The Team"


	3. Chapter 2 the team

Message from the author: Thank you for the reviews once again well MOST of them, if you don't have anything nice to say about this piss of, anyway for those who say get a BETA reader I cant, I haven't been with the site for a month just yet, anyway I don't own Death Note only one copy of how to read 13 and the AKF members blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 2: Matt was sitting in the US base playing his Nintendo DS when all of a sudden the door swung open and six silhouettes appeared over Matt, the president was one of those silhouettes, as he pointed to a tall thin woman with long red hair

"Matt as you have requested I have got you the 5 best members 2 from the CIA and two from the FBI, I present to you the AKF, Anti Kira Force, our first member is from the CIA welcome Lorvina, she is excellent with guns, she can disarm anyone with in two seconds"

Without looking up Matt chuckled and said

"Perfect, now if someone holds a gun to my head I am safe, thank you sir"

The president then introduced another member; this one was short and somewhat chubby as well as old

"Matt, meet Hector, despite his age of 59 he is very skilled as a hacker and he can disable even the most professional security systems, thus how we got in without being caught by the cameras"

One again Matt chuckled without look up and said

"Good this will be very useful after all I do have a suspect"

Suddenly Matt's Nintendo DS was shut of and Matt getting a little cranky now said

"Hey what the f*ck happened to my game!"

Hector looked at Matt and said

"Matt I don't care if you are the successor of L then you will have respect for those of us who have talent in these areas"

Matt sighed as he lit up his cigarette; he took a puff and said

"Hector I respect what you do, I really do, but I just enjoy playing my video games"

The president quickly moved on to the next person to prevent anything bad erupting from this situation

"Matt meet John Penber, a FBI agent he is a skilled agent and can follow someone without being tracked down"

Matt turned on his game and said

"Nice, but Penber wasn't Ray Penber one of the 12 original FBI agents killed by Kira?"

John looked over at Matt and said

"Yes Ray Penber was my brother, after hearing about his death I went in and joined the FBI to avenge his death"

Meanwhile at the Japanese task force head quarters Light had just packed up the base he turned towards the members and said

"Look I'm sorry but after the original L and N had killed by Kira I don't think we can use my apartment anymore, I'm worried about Misa"

Matsuda turned to Light, put his hand on his shoulder and said

"Light that's all right, I'm worried about Misa Misa to"

Light sighed and said

"Thank you Matsuda, do you think I can use your place"

Light asked Matsuda

"Err no Light sorry"

Matsuda said as he hyperventilated

Back in the USA Matt was introduced to Max who would do all the talking to the travel agency's and Richard the follower

"Interesting team I have here, all are very useful, Max book us tickets to Japan, the Kanto region to be exact, I have reason to believe Kira is there"

Message from the author: ok fanily I'm there sorry that I didn't do proper intros for all the members, I only did the main characters, meaning Max and Richard wont be around, well they will but not mentioned often nor speaking rolls, anyway see you next week in chapter 3 the investigation begins =)


	4. Chapter 3 the investagtion begins

Message from the author: ok here we go Chapter 3 this chapter will really open up on Light, and have some comedy anyway I don't own Death Note only one copy of how to read 13 I own the AKF so on and so on also sorry for late update a lot has been going in my life, anyway enough of that we got a story to do

Chapter 3: "Kira is not our enemy, he is our god all hail lord Kira"

This was said on all the TV stations around the world in many different langues', English, Japanese, Korean, German and so on.

"This is pathetic Kira is not a god, he is just the worlds top serial killer with the note book"

Awziwa said in disgust about all these broadcasts

"Kira needs to be executed, as do those who worship him, Matsuda, Awziwa, Mogi, Dad and Ide lets catch Kira and avenge Ryuzaki"

Light said, suddenly a giant M appeared on there screen, a funny voice came from the computer and said

"Greetings Japanese task force my name is M, I am the true heir of L, not a poser like N, now will L come and talk to me, I believe we can exchange information about the Kira case"

Light pulled up his chair put on his microphone headphone set with the voice muffler already inbuilt and said

"M this is L, what do you want and how did you find a way to contact me here?"

"Hold on one minuet L, I need to do something"

The voice replied, meanwhile at Matt's base in Japan Matt took of his headphones microphones that were similar to Lights expect red and said

"what is it John cant you tell I'm in a meeting with Kira L, well I belive that this L is in fact Kira, two detectives cant be wrong"

He said as he lit up a cigarette

"Err sorry sir to interrupt but your pokemon heart gold just got delivered, and we need your confirmation now for some odd reason"

John said nervously

"Fine let me do this"

Matt sighed as he went to the entrance and singed for the parcel, after that he went back to the chair and put on his red microphone set and said

"Sorry about that L I had business to take care of, now I am sending an email with acthments of my evidence on the Kira case to you, I hope that these files will help you L"

"Very interesting M, send the email to this email address "

Light said as he logged into his PC to check the email

"you are most welcome L, by the way I know your not actually the real L, you are actually my prime suspect, Light Yagami, the only reason I tell you this is so you know that I will be investigating you as well as anyone suspicious, proxy's you may use to keep killing to throw me of, so L/Light whatever your want to be known of let the game begin"

Matt said before taking of his red microphone set and took a couple of puffs from his cigarettes, meanwhile in the Japanese task force headquarters, which was the original one the original L built Light thought

"stupid fool that M, telling me I'm a suspect and that he is trying to catch on to my Proxy's he will be easily killed by the Death Not-, damnit no he has got me, if he suspects proxy's I cant keep killing and if the killings suddenly stop then they will all know for sure I'm Kira damnit he has got me, crap I'm dead"

Meanwhile in the outside world Kira supporters were growing in numbers and some followers were crying out to him asking for the power of Kira so they can punish those who were still evil but many people were changing, even schoolyard bullies had stoped bullying in fear of being killed by Kira everything on the outside had been going just as Light planed.

Message from the author: once again sorry for late update a lot has been happening in my life lately with my girlfriend and all, but that's beside the point, and for Eva.N Waffles how do I get you as a Beta I looked trough the list and didn't see you can you please PM me how to do it so you can, thanks =) see you all next week hopefully in Chapter 4: the plans


End file.
